Safety
by Dreamer6164
Summary: Kagome goes home to stock up on more supplies, but something terrible happens while she's over there. Suddenly the safety of her own era isn't so safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

_Warning: There is an intention of rape in this story._

**

* * *

**

**Safety**

After many days of traveling, the group noticed they were running low on supplies. They would have to head back to Kaede's village so Kagome could go back to her time and pick up some of the things that were only accessible there. Although, InuYasha didn't care for letting Kagome go back he figured it was unavoidable.

"I'll be back tonight, alright?" Kagome told him as she slung her yellow backpack onto her shoulders. She had to look up to talk to him because he was lounging up in his favorite tree.

InuYasha placed his hands behind his head becoming the picture of ease. "Whatever. Just don't be late." He replied with his eyes closed. "I want to get back on the road as soon as possible."

Kagome smiled up at him. "Of course." With that said she turned and made her way to the bone eater's well. The trek through InuYasha's forest was a familiar one. She took in a deep breath taking in the sweet air around her.

Reaching her destination, she gazed at her surroundings one last time before sitting and swinging both legs over the lip of the well. She pushed off and felt the rush of time surround her. When her feet were safely on the ground, she looked up and saw the ceiling of the well house. She stretched her arms over her head as she felt the safety of her home.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Kagome heard her little brother, Souta ask. She was a little surprised to find her brother in the well house to begin with, but she hurried up the side of the well to greet him anyway.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up, Souta?" she asked as she smoothed out her skirt.

Souta's face lit up in happiness at the sight of his sister. "It's been a while! Come on, Mom's cooking dinner." He grabbed her hand, and started pulling her toward the door. It seemed to Kagome that he was in a rush.

Kagome became confused. It didn't make sense that Souta was in the well house. There was no way that he could have known that she was coming back. She stopped walking and yanked on his hand. "Souta, wait." Souta stopped to look back at her. "Why are you out here?"

Souta glanced away from her as he answered, "I was just hanging out, ya know."

Kagome blinked in astonishment. Souta had never flat out lied to her before, and she could tell that he was lying now. It shocked her because her question hadn't even been that important. "Souta, I know you're lying. Now why don't you tell me the truth? It's not like I'm going to get mad at you for being in here."

Souta looked a little sheepish, but it was quickly replaced by unwillingness. He nonetheless said his reasoning though. "I was hiding."

This bewildered Kagome. Who would Souta be hiding from? What reason would he have to hide from someone? "Why?"

He scuffed his shoe on the wood floor. "There's been someone following me." he replied in a small voice. "I noticed him last week. He'd follow me all the way to the shrine steps, and then he'd turn around. It wasn't until yesterday that he started following me up the steps too. I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran. I've been hanging out in here until I think it's safe to come out."

Kagome couldn't help but feel overprotective by the news. "Have you told Mom?" He shook his head. "Why? This is serious! You don't know who it is or what he wants! You have to tell Mom or the police!"

Souta sighed. "I was kinda hoping that he'd just stop if I, ya know, did nothing about it." He watched his sister shake her head, then take his hand and proceed to drag him out of the well house.

"You're going to tell Mom." She dragged him across the courtyard toward the house. She burst through the front door and found her mother cooking over the stove. "Mom, Souta has something he wants to tell you."

Mrs. Higurashi looked over at her children with mild bemusement. "Kagome, I didn't know you were back." She stated as she wiped her hands on her apron. She looked from Kagome over to Souta and then back again. By the expressions on their faces she knew that something bad had happened. "What's going on?"

Kagome pushed Souta forward. "Tell her, Souta."

"Tell me what?" their mother asked suspiciously, crossing her arms in front of her. Souta wouldn't meet her gaze as he told her about the stalker, and how he had to hide out in the well house. Mrs. Higurashi's hand made its way to her mouth. She was so shocked to know that someone was stalking her baby. "Souta!" she gasped as she grabbed him so that she could clutch him to her.

"Mom," Souta complained as he tried to push her away. "I'm alright. Nothing happened. It's not a big deal anyway."

At his comment, Mrs. Higurashi held him out at arms length. "Not a big deal? Sweetheart, you don't know what that man is capable of nor do you know what he could possibly want."

Kagome listened as her mother gave her little brother the same lecture that she had just finished giving him. She watched as her mother mentioned the police and even went to fetch the phone. Her and Souta shared one glanced before their mother was back in the kitchen. "Mom, I don't want to tell the police. I don't even know what he really looks like."

"Doesn't matter." Was her curt reply, and then she thrust the phone into Souta's hands.

Kagome was about to watch him reluctantly call the police, but something outside the window caught her eye. She looked over to find a man staring through her kitchen window. The man, seeing that he was spotted, ducked out of sight. Kagome narrowed her eyes in calculation. She'd bet money that that was her brother's stalker. Kagome looked back over to her mother and brother to see if they had seen the man as well, but by the way that Mrs. Higurashi was telling him what to say told her that they hadn't.

Without either of them knowing she slipped back out the door. She was outside just in time to see the man disappear down the stairs. She hurried off after him. She didn't know what she would do when or if she caught up to him, but she wanted answers. Maybe the Feudal Era had spoiled her to the point where she no longer feared petty humans. She knew deep down that they were just as dangerous as a demon especially to a helpless female, but she just assumed that InuYasha would always be there to protect her. However, the fact that InuYasha wasn't even in the same era as her at the moment slipped her mind.

Kagome sprinted down the stairs, and then she saw him dart around the corner. She pushed herself to go a little faster, and once she cleared the corner she came to a complete stop. The street was packed. She'd lost him!

She angrily stomped her foot as she double over panting. She would have thought that traveling in the Feudal Era would have meant she'd have been in better shape, but she hadn't exactly been doing stair laps over there.

It was then that someone tugged her back around the corner. She would have let out a load scream, but a hand came up to cover up her mouth. She felt herself be pulled back to where her capturer's head was pressed up against her cheek. "I've been waiting for you." The voice was deep and gruff. It made her skin crawl.

"Wh-what do you want?" she mumbled against his hand.

The captor laughed. "Such a pretty thing you are." He turned his head and took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of her hair. Kagome shiver in disgust, as she feared for what was to come. "You really should've stayed at home. Though, I'll admit, it would only have delayed me for a little while. I would have gotten to you eventually."

Kagome's breathing started picking up as panic filled her body and senses. Who was this guy, and what did he want with her? Why was he doing this to her and Souta? ...Souta... She had to protect him. Determination filled her mind. "Why were you following my brother?" Although her voice was muffled, the man still heard her.

She felt him smirk. "Let's go some place a little more... private." Kagome's eyes widened as she was dragged down the street. No one bothered to help as she struggled against him. His grip on her tightened to a painful level causing she let out a sob. "The more you struggle the more painful this will be for you."

The terror-filled journey to wherever her kidnapper was taking her didn't take long. She realized with horror that he only live a block away from her home. When they entered his apartment, he continued to drag her until they were in front of a window. He pushed her up against it and said, "No one is going to save you. You saw how they reacted in the streets. Not even a glance your way. You're mine to do with as I please."

She'd heard the same speech from many villains before, and she knew this time would be no different. InuYasha would save her. Just like he always did. Although this time, she realized with dread, he didn't even know she was in danger.

He pulled her away from the window and spun her around before throwing her down onto the ground. She let out an "oof", then looked up at her captor with defiance. She took in his appearance. He was tall, and she knew that she was at a disadvantage because of that fact. His face was scruffy looking due to the fact that he hadn't shaved in who knows how long. He wore a wrinkly white t-shirt with dark jeans. He looked like someone who didn't care what happened to him, and, in Kagome's opinion, that was the worst kind of captor anyone could get because if the guy didn't care about himself why would he care about the victim?

She knew if she wanted to get the answers she wanted from this guy she had to act fast. Gathering the strength she knew she needed, she demanded, "So tell me, who are you, why were you following my brother, and what do you want with me?"

"You're a feisty one. But I suppose I knew that." He replied with the smirk still on this face. "If you truly want to know, I guess I could tell you. My name is Kenta Hiromaru, and the only reason I was following your brother was to get to you."

"M-me?" Kagome said, letting some of her fear show. "Why me? What could you possibly want with me?"

Hiromaru backed up a little so that he was in one of the shadows of the room. This seemed to make his voice echo throughout the small apartment. "I noticed you several weeks ago at a fast food restaurant. You were with a small group of girls, but something about you stood out to me."

Kagome struggled to hold in a whimper. He had been that close to her before? She started backing away from him slowly so not to grab his attention.

"I suppose it was the fact that you remind me of all the others. The other girls I've killed, I mean." he said, but Kagome couldn't tell if he was watching her or looking off as he spoke. She backed up another foot. "I followed you home that day with every intention to take you then, but you somehow vanished."

Kagome noticed confusion entered his voice. She'd never felt more grateful for the Feudal Era than she did at that moment. Sure it had only prolonged the inevitable, but at least she'd had a couple more peaceful weeks before the awful knowledge of having a stalker was revealed to her.

"I waited for a week before I started following your brother. Although I didn't know how or when you escaped me, I knew it was only a matter of time before you had to return home." She could practically hear the evil smirk stretch across his face. "And I was right."

Kagome scooted back a few more inches. She was a few feet from the door now. She knew if she wanted to make a break for it she only had a couple of seconds. She knew he was done with his speech so the time to act was now. All she had to do was jump up, wrench the door open, and run.

It happened in a heartbeat. Kagome shot up and rushed over to the door, but only got to turning the handle before she was shoved up against it.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he said harshly into her ear. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with? Do you know how many girls I've killed? You won't be the first and you won't be the last. So don't you dare think for one moment think that you're going to make it out of this alive." With that said he hauled her away from the door, and once again threw her onto the floor. However, this time he was down on top of her pulling her hair as to lift her head off the ground.

Kagome sobbed as the pain shot through her body. He was crushing her with his own body weight, and she was having a little trouble breathing. "Please, stop." she begged.

"That's right, Darling, beg for mercy." he hissed wickedly as he shoved her head back down to the ground roughly.

Kagome knew she had to fight back. It was the only way to get out of this situation. She struggled against him, and eventually got her leg in a good enough angle to kick him in the leg. It didn't do much good; in fact, it only proved to anger him. She saw his fist come up, and she tensed as the punch came down across her face. She screamed out in pain, and all she could do was pray that InuYasha would come for her before it was too late.

~ * ~

InuYasha tapped his fingers anxiously as he watched the sun set. Kagome had said that she'd be back that night, but he was strangely anxious. It was true that he always fidgeted when she was away, but something was different this time.

Figuring it wouldn't hurt to go and get her earlier than expected, he jumped down from the tree, and was about to head off toward the well, but was stopped by the sound of footsteps. He turned to find Miroku approaching him. "Are you off to Kagome's era? Funny, I thought she said she'd be back later tonight."

InuYasha could tell that the monk was teasing him by the friendly smile on his face. "Feh, the only reason I'm going is to make sure she's not late." he replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Stupid wench's always letting things distract her. Someone's gotta be there to keep her in line."

Miroku smiled knowingly at his friend. "Well, when you're over there make sure she brings back more of those painkiller things. They really are a gift from Buddha."

"Whatever." And with that said, InuYasha jumped off toward the forest. He made it to the well in less than a minute, and then quickly jumped into it. Once on the other side, he sprinted out of the well house and into the Higurashi household.

He instantly knew that something was wrong upon entering because Mrs. Higurashi wasn't in the kitchen. He slowly walked past the kitchen and into the living room. He was on guard. Something was going on.

"InuYasha?" he heard someone ask. He whirled around to find that it was Souta standing behind him. "Oh, are we glad to see you. Maybe you could help us find Kagome."

"Kagome's missing?" InuYasha asked confused. How could Kagome get lost in her own era? "How is she missing?"

Souta was about to answer when Mrs. Higurashi walked around the corner. "Oh, InuYasha." she greeted with an exhausted smile. "Did Souta tell you about Kagome?"

InuYasha's confusion grew. What kind of trouble could she have possibly gotten into now? "How?" It was kind of annoying him that no one would answer this simple question.

"I know under normal circumstances her leaving the house wouldn't worry me, but this isn't normal circumstances." Mrs. Higurashi started explaining how Souta was being stalked, and how Kagome suddenly wasn't in the house anymore. "What worries me even more is that she didn't even tell me that she was leaving."

InuYasha looked toward the window in thought. It was true that this wouldn't be the first time that Kagome had run off without telling anyone before, but she wasn't one to willingly go into danger. …Unless she thought it would help someone she cared about… like her brother…

Without saying a word, InuYasha ran out of the house and down the steps. He moved quickly, making sure that no one got a good look at him. He only stopped when he finally caught her scent. Panic jolted through him when it wasn't just her scent that he caught, but also the scent of her blood.

Pushing himself faster than before, he took off after the scent. As he got closer, he also picked up another odor. It was pungent, definitely human, but it still had InuYasha's nerves on edge.

He could tell he was almost there by how the smell of Kagome got stronger. It led him to a building with many windows. He squinted against the sun as he searched for the window that the scent was coming from.

He sniffed the air a couple of times before zeroing in on one that was three stories up. Wasting no time, he practically flew right up to it and crashed through the glass.

The impact jostled the two people inside, and InuYasha became horrified by what he saw. There was a man straddling Kagome's waist, and he was in the process of ripping off her shirt. His eyes shifted to take in Kagome's appearance. She had bruises forming all over her face, and her lip was busted open. He was sure there were probably more injuries that were out of his sight.

He felt his blood boil in his veins. In three steps he grabbed the man by his shirt and sneered, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?"

The man didn't flinch, but his eyes did show fear. "W-what are you?" he stammered out.

"InuYasha…" he heard Kagome whimper out. He glanced over to her quickly to check on her before returning to glare at the man in his grasp.

A menacing growl vibrated from his throat, and the man's eyes widened. InuYasha brought his fist back and unleashed in against the man's face with enough force to knock him out for a couple of hours. He let the man tumble to the ground before making his way over to Kagome.

He knelt down next to her and gently took her into his arms. "Kagome," he breathed as he took in the sight of her face. She'd definitely have black eyes. "How did this happen?"

Kagome tried to smile, but her busted lip had her wincing in pain instead. After the pain subsided, she looked up at InuYasha gratefully. "I knew you'd save me."

"Save you?" InuYasha asked as he once again took in her battered appearance. Guilt washed over him as he rebutted, "I didn't get here fast enough to stop that cretin from hurting you."

"It could have been a lot worse." she replied as she gestured to her partially ripped shirt. InuYasha's attention was pulled toward her ragged shirt, and his anger rose again. He lightly laid Kagome back down on the ground, and then went over to the unconscious man.

InuYasha roughly pushed him with his foot. "I should kill the bastard for even thinking about touching you."

"InuYasha, please don't kill him." Kagome asked tiredly. "He's not worth it."

InuYasha was amazed at how far her mercy went, but he didn't know if he could just let this piece of filth go free. "Kagome, I can't let him get away with this."

"Then don't. Just let the police handle this." Kagome suggested as she tried to sit up. InuYasha rushed over to help her.

"Don't push yourself." He braced her with his arm, and she appreciatively leaned against him. "I have to get you help. You should really be cleaned up."

Kagome nodded, but she couldn't feel any more contented than what she was feeling now. Sure her body hurt from the beatings she received, but InuYasha had saved her, and she couldn't think of any safer place than in his arms. "We should really deal with serial killer over there first."

"'We' aren't dealing with anything. You leave him to me." he said with a growl. "And I'll feel much better once we get you medical care. So, where's a healer at in your era?"

"I suppose you're not going to let me get away with not going to the hospital are you?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

"A hospital, is it?" InuYasha said as he stood with Kagome bridal style in his arms.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha and noticed that he didn't have his hat on. "InuYasha, you can't take me anywhere, except my house, without your hat. So, why don't you take me there so we can call the police, and then you can take me to the hospital?"

InuYasha contemplated her proposition, and after a moment of consideration, he agreed. Subsequent to making sure that if the perpetrator were to wake up and escape InuYasha tied him up, InuYasha carried Kagome to her home quickly.

"Oh, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as InuYasha brought her through the house to gently place her on the couch. "Thank heavens for you, InuYasha. What happened to her?"

Mrs. Higurashi was sitting at her daughter's side as InuYasha told her what happened. How he was almost too late to save her from far worse than a beating. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head in disbelief. "We need to call the police. Father!" she suddenly yelled, and Gramps ran in from the kitchen. "Call the police. Tell them that the stalker the Higurashi residence reported today is living in the apartment building just down the road from the shrine. Also tell them that he kidnapped my daughter as well."

"Right away." he said before scurrying off to find a phone.

Mrs. Higurashi turned her attention back to her daughter. "We have to get you to a hospital." She lightly caressed Kagome's cheek, being careful not to put too much pressure on the forming bruises.

"Say no more." InuYasha said as he went over and picked Kagome back up. "Just point the way, and I'll have her there in no time."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Just head north. It's the big white building with tons of windows."

"I can point him the way, Mom. Don't worry too much about him getting lost." Kagome said with thankful eyes. "But don't forget to get your hat, InuYasha. We don't need unwanted attention when we get there."

"Feh, I hate that hat. I can't hear as well with it on." He complained, but Mrs. Higurashi nonetheless retrieved the hat and placed it on his head.

"We'll be right behind you, Dear." Her mother told her as InuYasha carried her out the door. Kagome waved as he launched off in the direction of the hospital.

As they leaped from rooftop to rooftop, InuYasha's grip on Kagome tightened. "I'm sorry you're in pain, Kagome." he said with remorse in his tone.

"Don't worry, InuYasha. It's not as painful as it looks. Besides, I've had worse." she said carelessly.

InuYasha didn't answer, and the rest of the way to the hospital was in silence. He landed in front of the entrance, and then rushed inside. He walked up the front desk and said, "She needs help."

The nurse looked up from her computer, and lifted an eyebrow at InuYasha's appearance. "Alright…" She slightly shook her head before picking up a clipboard. "Then I'm going to need you to fill these papers out."

InuYasha took one look at the clipboard the nurse was handing her with confusion. Did she not hear him say that Kagome needed help? Why was she just handing him paper? "I don't have time to—"

"InuYasha! It's alright." Kagome interrupted him as she took the clipboard. "Take me over to one of those chairs, would ya?"

InuYasha gave the nurse one last narrowed look before carrying Kagome over to one of the better-looking chairs. "I don't want to wait. You need to see a healer now."

"InuYasha, this is procedure. It's just so they know who I am and some things about me." Kagome said as she started filling out the first page. "And they're not called healers anymore. They're called doctors."

"Healers, doctors, same thing." he replied as he leaned his elbow on his knee, and then placed his chin on his propped up hand. "I don't like this hospital place. It smells like death."

It was then that Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Gramps filed in through the front doors. "Kagome, InuYasha!" they greeted as they made there way over to them.

They didn't waste any time before telling InuYasha, "The police are on their way to the apartment, and some of them are on their way here for a statement from Kagome."

Kagome looked up at InuYasha with alert eyes. "Then you better get out of here, InuYasha."

"I'm not leaving you." he stated signaling that that was the end of that.

Kagome sighed. "If they find out that you had anything to do with this, and they undoubtedly will, then they're going to want to question you. And if they do that then they're going to find out about some things that they won't understand."

InuYasha's shoulders slumped in defeat. "But Kagome—"

"No buts. Just lie low for awhile." she answered with as much of a smile as she could manage. "I'm not that hurt thanks to you. So, this won't take that long, and once this is all over with we can go back. Okay?"

InuYasha stared into Kagome's eyes trying to make sure if this was really okay. After a moment, InuYasha looked away as he crossed his arms. "I won't be far." And with that said, he rushed out of the hospital.

Even though he hated to leave Kagome when she was hurt he decided if he had to he better not waste the time he was given. He hurried back to the place where he'd left the bastard that started all of this. Once arriving, he perched on top of the building, and peered down at the scene below.

Policemen had the building surrounded, and InuYasha had gotten there just in time to see them dragging the cretin out. "I'm telling you there's a monster out there! He crashed through my window, knocked me out, and then tied me to a chair!" he heard the man yell at the police.

"A monster, huh?" one of the policemen said with sarcasm marring his voice.

The man struggled against the authority figures. "Yes! It was wearing a red kimono, and it had long silver hair. But the worst features it possessed were the ugly dog-ears on top of his head! Oh, and it had fangs!"

The policemen laughed as they shoved the criminal into the car. "Some monster. It sounds like you're just describing a dog to us."

"No, no! I swear that there's something out there!" was the last thing InuYasha heard him say before the door was closed shut on him.

InuYasha watched the car drive out of sight before dashing back to the Higurashi shrine to wait for Kagome. He jumped into her bedroom window and sat on her bed.

Kagome had said that she wouldn't be long at that hospital thing, but it took her two hours to return to the shrine. When InuYasha heard them enter the house, he was down there faster than they could turn on the light. "Where have you been?" InuYasha demanded.

Mrs. Higurashi was helping Kagome through the door, but InuYasha quickly scooped Kagome up so that he could bring her over to the couch. Once she was seated, Mrs. Higurashi answered, "Well, it took forty minutes before we even saw a doctor, and it took another half hour before the examination was over. It was then that the police showed up like they said."

Kagome leaned back against the couch exhausted as she picked up where her mother left off. "They said that Hiromaru stated seeing a man in a red kimono with dog ears crash through his window. So I told him that he must have been delusional, because the only thing that came through his window was a baseball that hit him in the head and knocked him unconscious. I also told them that I was the one to tie him up."

InuYasha snorted. "And they bought that?"

Kagome gave him a leveled stare. "They must have because they wrote down my statement and left."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "So, what'd the doctor say? How beat up are you?" he asked as he finally observed her. Her busted lip had two tiny little white strips across it, and her bruises were beginning to show more.

Kagome's irritation to his previous comment vanished when he asked about her health. "Well, there wasn't much he could do for my lip or the bruises, but he did give me some pain medicine. And he said if my lightheadedness got worse that I should go back, but I don't think it will."

Guilt started to return to InuYasha's conscience. She shouldn't have been hurt at all. This was her era after all. Shouldn't she be safe here? He was dredged up from his thought process when he felt Mrs. Higurashi place a hand on his shoulder. "I own you my daughter's life. If it weren't for you I probably never would have seen my daughter alive again."

Although he knew she was right, it didn't do much to ease the fact that he hadn't been fast enough to prevent any harm from happening to her at all. "Don't mention it." Was all he could think of to say.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him before walking into the kitchen, leaving InuYasha and Kagome alone. "InuYasha?" He turned toward Kagome, and lifted an eyebrow for her to continue. "All I have to do is pack a few things, and then we can head back.

InuYasha's furrowed his brow in confusion. "Kagome, I really don't think it's a good idea to head back tonight. I think you should rest, and then if you're feeling better in the morning…"

"InuYasha, I made you a promise." Kagome said as she sat up a little straighter. "I told you that I'd go back tonight, and I don't plan on breaking that promise."

InuYasha nodded. "Yes, but when you made that promise you're face wasn't black and blue." He went over and pushed gently on her shoulders so that she'd lean back against the couch. "So, you are going to get some rest, and then we might head back in the morning."

They were silent for a moment as a small smile appeared on Kagome's face. "Thank you, InuYasha."

InuYasha shook his head. "Don't thank me." He turned his head so he wouldn't be looking at her.

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Is something bothering you? 'Cause if there is then I want you to know that you can talk about it with me."

InuYasha sank into a sulk. "Nothing's wrong."

"Yeah, and I didn't get kidnapped and almost killed today." She had only said that to lighten the mood except it seemed to have the opposite effect. InuYasha turned to look at her with wide eyes. The reason for his attitude seemed to hit her with that one look. "Is that what's bothering you? InuYasha, that's ridiculous! You saved me! There shouldn't be any feelings of guilt or whatever other feelings you're feeling."

InuYasha's eyes were serious as he gazed into hers. "You almost died today, and it was my entire fault."

"Your fault? How is any of what happened today your fault?" she asked feeling confused.

"I let you come here." InuYasha said with dejection as he turned away from her again. "I didn't even try to stop you. I should have know that—"

"Know that what? I'd have my life threatened? How could have you known that?" Kagome interrupted him. "As for letting me come here, well I think we both know that even if it had turned into an argument I would have came home anyway. So, really there was no avoiding this."

InuYasha let out a sigh. "None of that matters." He glanced over at her, and then went over to sit next to her. "Look, you're always getting yourself into danger, and getting yourself kidnapped—"

"Is there a point to this?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes at her temper. "It's just that despite all of that I never thought that I'd have to worry about your safety when you were over here."

Kagome looked at him with earnest. "Oh, well, my world isn't exactly risk free. It's got plenty of dangers even if those dangers don't involve demons or curses."

"But I never expected someone to target your life." He ran a hand over his face. "The only thing I ever thought I had to worry about when you came over here was if you'd come back or not."

"InuYasha, I always come back." She reached over and grabbed his hand to bring it up to her cheek. "You never have to worry about that."

InuYasha watched his hand on her cheek, and couldn't contain the urge to tenderly caress it. "You scared me today." he said in a whisper, finally getting out what had been nagging at him.

Kagome felt her breath leave her at the movement of his hand. "I know." She breathed, "I even scared myself."

He watched as blush colored Kagome's cheeks. "You're not scared anymore, are you?" he asked as he continued to caress her cheek.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Of course not, I'm with you. I'm never scared when I'm with you." She squeezed his hand to emphasis her meaning. "With you I am safe."

He took in her face, and their proximity. He had come so close to losing this woman in front of him, and even though she hadn't been hurt that bad in the incident it didn't mean that it couldn't have been worse. He leaned forward, and saw her eyes widen as he brushed his lips against hers. He would have deepened the kiss, but when Kagome winced he pulled back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset your lip."

She giggled slightly. "It's okay."

InuYasha smiled as he brought one of her hands up to his lips, and then he kissed her fingertips. She smiled sheepishly at him in return. He observed her face again, but this time he was looking for exhaustion. It wasn't that hard to find. "You need to sleep. You've had one hell of a day." He told her as some of the earlier guilt reentered his eyes.

She let out a yawn. "I guess you're right. I am pretty tired." She smiled as he stood up. "You want to carry me up to my room or I am making the trek by myself?"

"Feh, like you'd make it on your own." he replied as he scooped her up into his arms. He walked up the stairs, and into her room. He then pulled back her bed covers so that he could put her down and tuck her in. He kissed her on the forehead, and was about to sit down on the floor next to the bed, but when Kagome said his name he stopped.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. He looked down at her, and waited for her to continue. "Would you mind lying with me until I fall asleep? I'd feel a lot safer if you would."

InuYasha could only stare at her. "Uh, I…" He nervously swallowed the lump in his throat. "I guess." She scooted over with a smile, and he awkwardly slid in next to her. He wasn't really sure what to do now, so he just lay there.

Blush rushed onto his cheeks when he felt Kagome snuggle up to him. "Good night, InuYasha." she whispered as she relaxed against him.

InuYasha let the tension fade out of him. This room was saturated with Kagome's scent, and having her lying so close to him only intensified the smell. It was almost impossible for InuYasha to stay tense in this environment. "Good night, Kagome." he said softly as he watched Kagome's breathing even.

He let out a breath as he felt himself completely relax. Kagome had said that she felt safer with him here. A slow goofy smile spread across his face. He was her protector, and he knew that he would do whatever it took to keep protecting her.

As he continued to breathe in Kagome's scent, he slowly let sleep take over him with a smile on his face.

_Fin_

* * *

_**AN:** Okay on a serious note, if any of you are being stalked tell someone. I know from experence what's it's like to be stalked, and the only people I told were my friends. I used to call my friends in tears because I was scared out of my mind. Eventually he moved away and everything went back to normal, but it doesn't always happen that way. So if you even have a feeling that you're being stalked then tell someone who can do something about it. It's better to be safe than sorry._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed this littel corny one-shot. I thought it'd been awhile since the last time I'd wrote an one-shot. So I wrote one. Review if you have the time. Thanks for reading._

**_~Dreamer6164~_**

_Oh, I wanted to tell you all that I am co-writting a story with a friend of mine under the penname loveyourDreamer. It's titled The Prophecy. Check it out!_


End file.
